


Безответная любовь

by Kattifer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, ООС, драма, повседневность, фемКуроко
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattifer/pseuds/Kattifer
Summary: Безответная любовь всегда приносит лишь страдания.





	

## Часть 1

Куроко обычная. У нее типичное лицо, крашеные волосы и голубые глаза. Стандартная фигура, и одежда тоже стандартная. Единственное, что отличает ее от других школьниц – ее увлечение. Куроко обожает баскетбол. В Тейко баскетболом занимаются только парни, так что Куроко становится кем-то вроде менеджера и талисмана команды одновременно. 

Куроко почти взрослая, она уже заканчивает среднюю школу. У нее не было парня, и любви еще не было. Она искренне пытается верить, что принц ждет ее где-то там, в будущем, а потому не торопится. 

Акаши появился в ее жизни не так давно – разве два года это срок? Он красивый, богатый, успешный, отлично играет в баскетбол и хороший капитан. Куроко он нравится. Она не признается ему в любви, не дарит шоколад на Валентинов день и ничего от него не ждет. 

Однажды Акаши задерживает ее после тренировки и просто спрашивает, не хочет ли она с ним встречаться? Куроко согласна.   
Не смотря на это, в ее жизни почти ничего не меняется. Она все также ходит на занятия, следит за тренировкой и даже внешне остается той же. В ее душе не вспыхивают искры, когда она видит Акаши, не бьется учащенно сердце, когда он ее целует. На самом деле Куроко все равно.

Она послушно ходит гулять (хотя с бОльшим удовольствием почитала бы дома книгу), целуется украдкой (не понимая, что прекрасного находят в поцелуях другие) и даже знакомится с отцом Сейджуро, хотя считает, что это излишне рано. Акаши признается ей в любви, а Куроко не чувствует ничего.

В календаре постепенно растут крестики, наступают каникулы. Куроко уезжает. Они с Акаши не видятся неделю и Тецуя почти счастлива. Она немного устала все время улыбаться и соответствовать ожиданиям Сейджуро, и искренне наслаждается одиночеством. Она не звонит и не пишет SMS, но каждый вечер берет трубку и пытается разговаривать, не зная о чем. Ей просто нечего сказать.

Когда она возвращается и видится с Акаши, она твердо намерена расстаться. 

Они встречаются в каком-то кафе. Куроко одета в черное, и мысли в ее голове тоже темные.

\- Мы расстаемся, - бросает она тихо и уверенно. – Я ничего к тебе не чувствую. 

Акаши тяжело – Куроко видит это. Он любит ее, пытается удержать, но Куроко уверена в своем решении. В конце концов, сколько можно мучить их обоих? Она говорит Сейджуро правду – что ей плевать на него, что она не чувствует себя счастливой… Акаши слушает молча, и когда Куроко, договорив, собирается уходить, он просит ее об еще одном шансе. Тецуя долго молчит, собираясь с мыслями, а потом соглашается. 

Несколько дней проходят также, как и другие. Куроко вновь надевает маску влюбленной и считает дни. Акаши заново начинает дарить ей цветы, а Куроко думает, что ненавидит запах роз. 

Они ходят на свидания, Сейджуро галантен и предупредителен. Тецуя уверена, что любая была бы счастлива встречаться с ним, а он почему-то тратит время на нее. Теперь она не скрывает свои мысли, и иногда (особенно в романтичные моменты), говорит то, что не следовало бы. 

Куроко не думает о сексе. Честно, ей совсем не до того, да и не хочется особо. Она знает, что большинство ее одноклассниц уже не девственницы, но сама с этим не спешит. Конечно, она знает, что Акаши парень, и что у него встает, но как-то не придает этому значения. 

В один из дней они сбегают с занятий. Куроко не волнуется – ее отсутствия даже не заметят, а Сейджуро… ну, у него свои способы избежать проблем. Они едут куда-то на машине семьи Акаши, и за дорогой Тецуя совсем не следит – в это время она занята поцелуем. 

Когда машина останавливается, они выходят возле какого-то дома. Тецуя не знает, где они находятся, но верит Акаши. Он ведь любит ее, так что не причинит вреда. 

В доме тихо и царит легкая атмосфера запустения. Куроко становится не по себе. 

Акаши заваривает им чай, и Куроко пытается расслабиться. Она не спрашивает, что они будут здесь делать (просто не сильно хочет знать ответ), и это становится ее ошибкой. Они обходят дом, рассматривают старые фотографии на полках, Акаши рассказывает истории людей, изображенных там. Тецуе интересно. А потом они просто валяются на одной из широких кроватей и разговаривают. 

Руки Сейджуро ласково гладят ее по спине, скользят легкими массажными движениями, забираясь под футболку. В комнате холодно и Куроко пробирает дрожь. Она хочет встать, чтобы накинуть кофту, но не может, потому что Акаши с силой давит ей на спину, заставляя снова лечь. 

Еще не совсем понимая, что происходит, Куроко оглядывается на парня и встречается с ним взглядом. И предчувствует, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Я хочу тебя, - шепчет Акаши ей на ухо. – Так хочу тебя. Не могу сдержаться.

Он целует ее, прикусывает бледные губы, пытаясь вызвать ответ. Куроко вырывается. Молча, уверенно, без слез. У нее хрупкое тело и слабые руки, и Акаши быстро успокаивает ее. Она лежит на прохладной простыне, прижатая симпатичным ей парнем, без возможности вырваться, и шепчет тихое «отпусти». Сейджуро трется об нее бедрами, одной рукой стягивает одежду с них обоих. Тецуе холодно и страшно. 

Успокаивающие слова, что говорит Акаши, не могут заглушить отчаянный стук сердца, паника подкатывает к горлу, Куроко подташнивает. Они вдвоем, неизвестно где, и Акаши явно устал ждать. 

\- Расслабься, - тихо просит он. – Тебе не будет больно, я обещаю. 

Он не ласкает ее, просто целует и шепчет на ухо, как любит ее. Сейджуро не торопится, дает ей время немного придти в себя, а потом пытается войти.

Это больно. Не так, чтобы прямо разрывало на куски, как пишут иногда в книгах, и не быстро, как она думала. Наоборот, эта пытка все продолжается и продолжается и Акаши не останавливается, когда она просит его остановиться. 

\- Потерпи, - его голос выдает напряжение, но руки ласково стирают слезы с ее щек. – Осталось немного, чувствуешь? 

Куроко не чувствует ничего, кроме боли. Она пытается выгнуться, уйти, сбежать… И вздыхает с огромным облегчением, когда член выскальзывает из нее. Он скользкий, и в ее голове на мгновение мелькает вопрос от чего: от крови или смазки презерватива? 

Акаши шипит недовольно, крепче прижимает ее к матрасу, и снова входит. На этот раз он словно немного мстит ей, давит, сцеловывает слезы с ее щек, но не останавливается, пока не входит до конца. 

\- Ну, тише, тише, уже все, - шепчет он, поглаживая Тецую по голове. – Ты молодец.

Он делает первый толчок и останавливается ненадолго, слыша новый стон боли. Смотрит в замутненные голубые глаза и вдруг меняет их положение. Теперь Акаши лежит на спине, а Тецуя сидит на нем. Не смотря на все ожидания, новая поза не дает ничего. 

\- Боль прошла, - удивленно выдыхает Тецуя.

Акаши широко улыбается и подбрасывает бедра вверх, и Куроко охает. Это все еще неприятно, но отсутствие боли примиряет ее с действительностью. Отстраненно она думает, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. 

Акаши делает маленькие толчки, целует ее, а Куроко… Куроко считает секунды. Она не смотрит на лицо парня и не оглядывается назад. Теперь, когда боль прошла и на ее место пришел простой дискомфорт, Куроко анализирует свои чувства. Секс не вызывает восторга (на самом деле, он вообще ничего не вызывает), и Акаши не стал нравиться ей больше. Ничего не изменилось. И когда Сейджуро кончает, она сползает с него и ложится рядом, сворачиваясь калачиком, и закрывает глаза. Тихое шуршание, едва слышное «шмяк», когда презерватив сталкивается с полом, а потом ее обнимают теплые руки. 

«Интересно, - думает она, - боль была бы меньше, если бы я была возбуждена?» У нее нет ответа на этот вопрос, да и вряд ли она уже его получит. Остается радоваться, что хоть на резинке была смазка, иначе, скорее всего, боль была бы в разы больше. 

На коже появляется чувство стянутости. Куроко осматривает себя и видит кровь на бедрах. Крови много, она выделяется некрасивыми темными пятнами на белой простыне, затемняет кожу на руках и бедрах Сейджуро. Акаши ловит ее взгляд, направленный на него, и победно усмехается. 

\- Теперь ты моя, - самодовольно говорит он. – Ты моя, и я никуда тебя не отпущу. 

Куроко чувствует себя в клетке.

## Часть 2

После секса Акаши меняется. Отдаляется от нее. Он все также провожает ее до дома, покупает цветы и сладости, но не зовет на свидания, не звонит, не шлет сообщений. Куроко кажется это немного странным, но… так даже лучше. У нее снова появляется свободное время, когда она читает или играет, или просто болтает с подружками. 

Проходит неделя, а говорят они только на уроках, тренировках и те пол часа, когда идут до ее дома. Где-то глубоко внутри Тецуя обижается. Казалось бы – не на что, сама ведь хотела расстаться, но не так. Не после потери девственности. Она, конечно, не мечтала о свадьбе и все в таком духе, но хотела сохранить себя чуть подольше и отдать достойному. Не получилось. 

Тецуя не говорит о том, что произошло, ни с кем. Немного боится, что забеременеет (иррационально, презерватив-то был, но все равно страшно). Ждет месячных так, как никогда не ждала. Вроде – надо надеяться, что наоборот, стоит только вспомнить, кто Акаши такой, но Куроко готова молиться, чтобы последствий не было. И когда утром она чувствует привычную боль – она рада. Рада так, что хочет обнять весь мир, наверное. 

Дни летят, ничего не меняется. Акаши отменяет свидания, что-то весьма убедительно врет, и Куроко послушно делает вид, что верит. Иногда она замечает его с другими девушками – довольно редко, конечно, - они смеются и обнимаются. 

Когда ей приходит сообщение, Куроко немного обидно и радостно. Хорошо, что они прекращают эти недоотношения, плохо – что ее бросают по телефону. Хотя подумав об этом минуту, она все же меняет мнение. Просто отлично, что им не надо смотреть друг другу в глаза и взаимно делать лицо «мне-так-жаль-что-не-сложилось». 

Акаши не просит ее прямо – расстаться, нет, он просит о перерыве. Подумать, осознать, и, может быть, сойтись снова. Это странно и немного смешно: сколько пар после «перерыва» сошлись снова? Куроко не знает ни одной. Она отправляет сообщение с согласием и возвращается к прерванному чтению. 

Следующим утром они просто проходят мимо друг друга, тихо говоря приветствие. Не общаются на переменах, а тренировка сопровождается только командами. После школы Акаши забирает водитель, Куроко идет домой одна. 

День, неделя, месяц… Все по-прежнему. Куроко заполняет дневник, ставит точку и выкидывает тонкую тетрадь в мусор.

_Печальный конец ненастоящей любви. ___


End file.
